The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. Image editing systems for various consumer electronic devices and personal computers enable a user to manipulate images. Digital cameras typically apply a white balance correction to photos, which is often inaccurate. Users can manually correct the white balance correction if the digital camera correction is inaccurate.